mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Striking Fear In The Faux Hearts,Oh! (Darkness)
Jazzimus: What do you take me for, a fool? Ghost of Observer: Of course not,Jazzimus. Jazzimus: To Hell with Fear, I'm running these streets like the Stunticons. Jazzimus: 'Tell my motherboard I love her.', to quote someone whose presence seems to be everywhere all at once. Ghost of Xhesha: If Ghosts don't exist, then how come that I am one? Jazzimus: Down with Sasha's rule like Anarchy in this place! I am the Emperor and I need no Guard(s), for I can fend for myself. Jazzimus heard in a ghostly tone. Down with Caesar. Jazzimus would hear,again in a ghostly tone. Jazzimus: Trust doesn't rust..but Ironhide does. Too soon? Ghosts: Yes.. Ghosts: You have stroke fear in the hearts of your foes for many a time, and we think that it is unjust. Jazzimus: 'The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many!',to quote a madman. You don't understand, you ghastly dweebs! The ghosts would disappear. Jazzimus: To Hell with it. I knew this place was unnatural,but I didn't know that it was supernatural. the preamble the bill of rights the Constitution The creation of a mighty empire. we hold these truths to be self-evident (that all men are created equal) Sasha Fierce: Your annihilation is soon... Jazzimus: Being cryptic again? Sasha: No.. I mean what I say. Sasha: I hide nothing from mere mortals like you. Jazzimus: And why should you? If I were a madwoman, I know I wouldn't either. Jazzimus: Your empire shall fall. Sasha: And why should it? Jazzimus: Look at History.. Sasha: History can be easily rewritten. Systems can easily be hacked. This system of things will come to an end. Jazzimus: So be it. Jazzimus would ignite his purple Lightsaber, slashing at shadows around him. Shadows cast by Sasha herself. Shadows there because of The Shroud. Jazzimus: Pass the Democracy, please! Jazzimus's saber would eventually slash Sasha Fierce, or an illusion of her, killing her. Jazzimus: I WANT FREEDOM! I WANT TO ROCK! I WANT LIBERTY! I WANT LIFE AND HAPPINESS! Jazzimus would turn off the Lightsaber. Jazzimus would shriek. Jazzimus: You call this a realm? This is a pigsty. Jazzimus: COME AT ME,COMMUNIST! Jazz would see Antzoron,but it'd actually be another illusion. Jazzimus: DOWN WITH RED OCTOBER! DOWN WITH COMMUNISM! DOWN WITH THE IRON CURTAIN! Jazzimus would bark. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again. Lunge would sigh. Lunge: What is this gar- Jazz would slap Lunge into submission. Jazz: I've had enough of you deceptive folk. Jazzimus: Trust in me... Jazzimus: COME AT ME YOU VICIOUS SWINE! Jazzimus would yell,seemingly at no one until he saw another Ghost. Ghost of Violent Tiger: Autobot scum.. Jazzimus: AND YOU WILL SEE YOUR MASS DESTRUCTION! Jazzimus yelled at the ghost as if he were a drill sergeant. Jazzimus: Who am I.. I know that I'm not Scrooge.. or Scourge..or Splooge. Jazzimus: It isn't Christmas,nor do I know someone named Carol. Jazzimus: The darkness. I feel it. I've crossed this bridge before; I've just forgot to burn it down. Jazzimus: For Eternity.. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers